Winters Socalo
Winters Sokalo is an Exorcist General of the Black Order. Background A former prisoner from Mexico, Sokalo is a harsh man who wears a hard leather (almost metal-like) mask over his head. Unlike the other generals, he seems to have little regard for his Exorcist team (consisting of Kazana Reed, Chakar Rabon, and Suman Dark, all of whom are eventually killed by Tyki Mikk). Sokalo displays a sadistic love of battle and shows an unsettling joy while he is killing. He shows very little compassion for others as shown when Lulu Bell attempts to use Miranda Lotto as a human shield and he prepares to attack saying that Miranda should be ready to die as an exorcist anyway. His style of combat is reckless and berserk like an unleashed animal and intimidates even his fellow Exorcists. When his mask is removed, Sokalo is revealed to be dark skinned and has spiked hair and teeth and a black scar across his nose just beneath his white eyes. He also wears a pair of gold and red earrings. Ironically, his overall appearance is similar to and perhaps more intimidating than the Akuma he is sworn to destroy. Personality Bar * Education - 2 * Affinity - 2 * Battle Ability - 5 * Mental - 1 * Flexibility - 2 * Vagrant - 5 Synopsis Edo arc Sokalo first appears alongside fellow general Klaud Nine before the coffins of their respective team members. While Cloud weeps, Sokalo insults his team, calling them "a bunch of loser dogs". Whether this was really out of disrespect, or a form of denial and/or grief is unknown. It could also be taken as a metaphor. Invasion of HQ arc Later, when the Level 4 Akuma attacks the Black Order headquarters, he counterattacks with his fellow generals. He viciously rips apart several Akuma and revels in the bloodbath that they spawn. Anti-Akuma Weapon Sokalo's innocence is called Madness (神狂い) and is an Equipment-type Innocence. When not invoked, it appears as two spiked half-rings attached to Sokalo's shoulders. When Sokalo invokes his Innocence, he slides the rings down his arms and claps his hands together, creating a complete circle. When the circle is complete, two enormous blades materialize on either side of the ring. Sokalo uses Madness as a powerful, close-combat Anti-Akuma weapon, usually by spinning the blades at high speed, creating a massive buzz saw. He is seen capable of defeating a giant akuma and could take down a Level 3 without much trouble. He relishes the fight and displays extreme blood-lust during battle. * Madness Dederupa (神狂い 火葬舞, lit. Cremation Dance): Sokalo spins the blades at a very high speed (causing them to be superheated) and throws them at his enemies, melting and slicing them. Trivia * VIZ Romanizes his surname as "Zokalo" in volume five, but changes it to "Sokaro" in volume six. For unknown reasons, VIZ reverts back to "Zokalo" in volume seven. * He has a similar appearance and lust for battle as Captain Kenpachi Zaraki from the manga and anime Bleach. * As a former death row prisoner, it is presumed that Sokalo was offered a position in the Black Order in exchange that he would not be executed. Category:Exorcists Category:Generals Category:Equipment Type Category:Characters Category:Male